The spacing is probably messed up: persona 6
by Sakura Soda
Summary: Ero and quack have sexy sex Dont fucking read this why can I only use sasuke as the cover


"Omg quack ur delicate asian features are so sexy mmmm" ero Said. They were both naked in bed Together and ero was Taking His sweet time admiring Quacks gorgeous delicate Body.

"Omg baby, I'm blushing ️" said quack. He covered his face with his hands and uwu'd

"No dont cover ur delicate features" ero moved quacks hands "I'll make u some pancakes Honey Bun"

Quack Said "squeeee" as ero got up to make pancakes, not just because Of the pancakes but because he Also GoT to see eros Magnificent gluteus maximus :^)

Ero went to the kitchen to find pancake mix and found goro akechi in there. He ignored him and started making blueberry pancakes but suddenly he remembered that he cant cook. He went back to the bedroom and sidestepped all the cup noodles on the floor. He whispered to quack "let's go to IHOP sweetums"

"FUCK YEAH IHOP LETS GO YOU GENIUS SON OF A BITCH" quack said very calmly

AT IHOP

The waitress came up to quack and eros table. Her name was Kelly and she was blond and cute. "Helo can I take ur orders?"

Ero said "yes I'll have a orange juice and some eggs and my adorable sexy sub over Here will have pancakes"

The waitress grimaced "are you gay"

Quack turned crimson red, the color of roses and blood "N-NO! BAKA!"

Kelly obvs didnt believe him but what the fuck she needed this job "I'll be back shortly with your meal"

At this Moment many thoughts were going through quacks mind. Omg I'm totally not gay I just like Getting fucked In the asshole omg

while quack was having a small panic attack ero noticed the sign on the table. It said "free dildos at Walmart" he turned to quack "holy shit did you see this fucking sign"

"Holy fuck I love dildos"

AT WALMART

"Hey" quack said "I think these dildos Have Bpa"

"Shit not good Not Good" ero said back

Follow Me on Instagram

"Its Ok they have glass dildos here"

"But what if ur ass clenches too tight and it shatters in your butthole, rending it with shards of glass that penetrate deep into your anal tissue and render you unable to engage in anal sex for the rest of your life?"

The Walmart employee in the next aisle Ate a 12 gauge shotgun after overhearing this conversation

"Damn. You're right. We already have 645 dildos so I'm sure we'll be fine" quack started to leave

"But wait" ero grabber quacks arm "they have generic hentai egg vibrators. If we buy 5 of these you'll turn into an anime girl like you always wanted"

"Dude what the fuck did you read my diary"

AT HOME

"aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" quack SCREAMED LIKE A LITTLE BITCH

"Quack shut the fuck up I havent even put one in"

"I FUCKING HATE PLASTIC PACKAGING"

"Stop being a Little Bitch Who are you Kim kardashian? Shut TTe fuck up!"

"I thought you Loved me bitch

"I do but you're a little piss baby sometimes"

AFTER

"Ok We opened all 5" ero picked Up a discarded Package and read that you have to download a stupid fucking app and connect A goddamn Vibratir to wifi

"This is so Stupid" ero said

"No u" quack said

"I'm literally Gonna Rape You."

"WOAH" in his head quack thought mm yes daddy (I feel bad for Typing that. Rape is not cool! Neither Is daddy kink I'm kink shaming you!)

Ero said "whatever. I'm gonna download this app Now"

AFTER THE APP IS DOWNLOADED

"Look at all these hentai ads are we in rule 34" Ero said

"Whatever shove these eggs up my butt"

"K"

EGGS UP BUTT

"I feel lumpy" quack said

"Well I mean you have 5 eggs in ur butt I imagine you would" ero replied

"Heehee I feel like kizuna ai" Quack giggled

Quacks giggle sounded like Nails On a chalkboard so ero turned the eggs Up to 100%

"I think I'm Bleeding"

Quack said

"Holy fuck" ero turned them off and inspected quacks butthole "you fucking piss baby theres no fluid here except for a massive amount of lubricant"

"Pls turn them on 1 at a time now" quack said, tears in his eyes

"?" ero said

"How did you say that" quack asked

"? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾔﾪ" ero replied

Quack shut his mouth very quickly

"? ﾸﾏ ? hey guys, before you read the really bad sex scene please follow me pachuliy on instagram" I said

SEX SCENE DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN

"Aaaaaah

"Mmm yeah baby YES beat me like a cow!"

"Hunf hunf hunf"

The bed said "owie"

Sex scene over :^)

"That was good sex ero

"I Agree. But I only count four eggs here

"My stomach acid Will take care of it"

"? ﾟﾏﾳ️ ?" ero said

THE END


End file.
